


Just Another Wednesday (or Not)

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Revo Redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: (9) Any | Rachel calls Bass in the parking lot car-park in Dreamcatcher – asking him to pick up Charlie from ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Wednesday (or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [picspam ](http://hithelleth.tumblr.com/post/81291920666/just-another-wednesday-or-not-characters) to go with it.

After the accident, Bass couldn’t keep his head in the war business anymore, deciding not to reenlist when his contract ran out shortly after. Miles followed suit, though Bass had never asked him to. On the contrary, he encouraged him to stay, but Miles just shrugged it off: “Not gonna leave you alone, Bass. You followed me in, I’m following you out.”

They found a place in Chicago, not far from Ben’s, and Miles got a job with Chicago PD while Bass was trying different jobs until the manager of the gym he was going to offered him a position. Bass found out he enjoyed working with people while being active and he liked it well enough that he took some classes to become a personal trainer.

He kept his job schedule low – between his and Miles’ earnings and his parents’ savings and insurance money, they had enough money without having to overwork themselves – and after almost burning out from throwing himself into work right after his family’s deaths, Bass made sure, or rather, Miles did, to listen to his therapist and not push himself too hard.

Wednesdays were the slowest – probably because it was the middle of the week. This one especially; he had only had two morning clients and his lunch-time half-hour class at the gym, as his only evening client cancelled third time in the row.

Feeling a lack of exertion for the day, Bass went on a long run, took a shower when he got home, then flopped down in front of TV.

He was flipping through the channels – news, sports, weather, some stupid reality show, a cooking programme, more sports – when his phone rang.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw the caller ID. _Why was Rachel calling him from out of town?_

“Hello, Rachel. Just saw you on TV, like ten minutes ago. Aren’t you in Minneapolis?”

“Yeah, about that… Can I ask you a favour? Ben got held up at work and I can’t reach Miles, so could you go pick up Charlie from her ballet class?”

“Sure,” Bass got off the couch and fetched a pen and paper, readying himself for the onslaught of instructions he knew that was coming. “Tell me when.”

He dutifully jotted down the notes as Rachel spoke, though he had known most of it by heart by now. Besides, he wasn’t an idiot.

“Got it, Rachel.”

“Oh, and one more thing, could she stay with you two tonight? Ben will go see Danny after work and you know how it is, dragging Charlie along…”

Danny was in hospital again.

“Yeah, sure, it’s just me, anyway. Miles is working afternoons this week. I’ll pick her things from your place on the way.”

“Oh, would you? That would be great. Then Ben can pick her up tomorrow before school.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Thanks so much, Bass.”

“Yeah, it’s no bother.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Bass then called Miles, leaving him a voice mail so he wouldn’t worry about what might have happened when he saw Rachel’s missed call. Then he changed from his sweats, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to the Matheson’s place, figuring he would save some time doing that before picking Charlie up.

He let himself in – Miles and he were doing similar favours for Ben and Rachel often enough that one day Ben had just shoved a spare key into Miles’ hand. “So you won’t always have to first come get it,” he’d said.

Bass collected some things Charlie might need: necessities, such as her toothbrush and toothpaste and hairbrush; her pyjamas and a fresh set of clothes for the next day. On second thought, he took more than one set, since Charlie would prefer a few choices to pick from; he knew little girls – there was a pang in his chest as he remembered Cyn and Angie – and more than that, he knew Charlie.

***

Charlie came from the studio giggling and chattering with other girls.

“Hello, Charlotte.”

For a moment, her eyes filled with sadness and disappointment when she saw it was him and not Ben, before she pushed it all behind a façade, like a true Matheson, though it didn’t escape Bass’ notice.

“So, Dad’s working late again.” It was a resigned statement, but then she turned her face up to him, her eyes going wide with fear. “Or did Danny get worse?”

“No,” Bass hurried to reassure her, not letting his heartbreak for her show, “Danny’s fine, your Dad just…”

“Has to work.” Charlie finished with a sigh. Bass cursed Rachel and Ben in his head. As much as he loved them as his own family, they were… he let the thought trail off, grinning at Charlie.

“Hey, frowny face, look at the bright side. You get to stay the rest of the day with us, well, me, Miles is working. And you get to sleep over, too.”

“I guess that’s okay.”

“You guess? You hurt me, my lady.” Bass feigned offence, crossing his arms on his chest and looking away.

“I didn’t mean… Oh, come on!” Charlie exclaimed. She stood on to tug at the sleeve of his shirt. “It’ll be awesome!” She stretched the last word, exaggerating.

Bass laughed and took her hand.

“Come on, princess, let’s go home. You’ll help me pick up the ingredients for dinner on the way. And you know what,” he leaned closer as if divulging a big secret, “getting you on my back basically saved me from wallowing in loneliness.” He winked at her, finally seeing the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile.

***

By the time they got to the store, Charlie was back to her usual cheerful chattering self.

They got the things they needed for dinner: chicken, potatoes, and some vegetables; when Bass noticed Charlie’s longing look as they passed the ice-cream freezer.

“Your mom would kill me.” No desserts on weekdays was Rachel’s policy.

“I know.” Charlie said mournfully, heading on, but Bass stayed her. “But, what your mom doesn’t know…”

He was rewarded with the brightest sparkle in her eyes. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “But only after you eat your dinner.”

“Promise.” Charlie made a scouts’ honour sign.

He let her pick the flavour – chocolate/strawberry, what else; then they checked out and headed home.

***

While Charlie did her homework at the kitchen table, Bass cooked, humming to himself when she was focused on her task and at other times chatting with her and helping out with some bits.

“We’re gonna have a performance for parents and everyone.” Charlie announced during dinner.

“Your ballet class?”

“Yes. I’m playing a wolf.”

“Huh?”

“A wolf.” Charlie looked at him like he was a clueless kid. “Because there are only two boys in my class and Jack is the father, Luke is the hunter, Denise is the grandma, and Tina is the Red Riding Hood, so I’m the wolf,” Charlie hurried to explain, her eyes glinting with mischief.

“Oh.” There was no doubt she was particularly excited about being the wolf.

“Yeah, and everyone is afraid of me and I eat Denise, I mean, grandma.” Charlie grinned. “So, will you come?”

“You bet I will!” Bass made a mental note to ask Rachel for the exact date, although he was sure she would tell him and Miles in any case, since they were invited to all the Mathesons’ family stuff by default.

“And Miles, too. I’ll ask him later.”

“Sure, Miles wouldn’t miss it for the world, either.” Actually, Miles wasn’t too keen on all that ‘high culture stuff’, as he called it, but he would endure anything for his niece.

***

After dinner Charlie helped him dry the dishes and then Bass scooped some ice-cream on two plates and they settled on the couch.

Bass put a cartoon on, _The Lion King_ , her favourite, and they finished the ice-cream while watching. Charlie grew still and quiet, tired out by the day and the food. They sometimes quietly commented on what was going on the screen, but mostly they were just watching, Charlie giggling ahead of the funny parts and wiping a few tears out of her eyes at the sad ones.

Bass changed the linen in the spare bedroom and Charlie didn’t argue when it was time for bed. She changed quickly and brushed her teeth, then got under the covers.

He tucked her in and was about to leave when she took his hand, holding him back.

“Bass,” she started, her serious face indicating she had something important to say.

“Yeah?” He crouched down by the bed, nodding in encouragement.

“You think Danny’s ever going to be okay, like other kids?”

 _Yes, of course._ That was what Bass wanted to say, but he knew better and told her the truth instead. “I don’t know. But I’m sure the doctors will do their best to make him get better.”

“Hmm.” Charlie murmured, looking sceptical.

“What else?” He could see some other thing troubled her, still.

“Am I bad if I’m glad Dad had to work so I got to stay with you?”

_Damn. She just broke his heart sometimes._

“No, Charlie, you’re not bad. It’s okay to have fun.”

Charlie contemplated it for a second, before nodding as she accepted his judgement. “Okay.” She turned on the side and folded her hands under her head, drawing her eyelids close. “’Night, Sebastian.”

Bass stroke her hair and kissed her on top of her head. “Goodnight, Charlotte. Sleep tight.”

He waited until her breath evened out before he slipped away to watch some more TV and wait for Miles.

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? I somehow managed to angst up what was supposed to be a fluffy piece.
> 
>  
> 
> I know next to nothing about ballet, but I guess Red Riding Hood could be or already is adapted for kids?
> 
>  
> 
> I changed everything from Rachel’s conversation with Ben apart from asking to pick Charlie up. It just doesn't make sense why she would call him (or anyone) to go pick Charlie up the next day if she was in town. Couldn’t they talk about it when she got home? So I made it more urgent by having her out of town and having to pick up Charlie on the same day. (Also, was that scene supposed to look like Rachel just got from her TV interview and Aaron caught her in the parking lot? Did he teleport from Minneapolis to Chicago? Or did he stalk her at work? But if she was just leaving work, why would she be calling Ben, since they worked together anyway? Couldn’t she tell him that in the office? Or was Ben out of town? But that would make even less sense, except if he was returning home and she was leaving or had other obligations the next day.) ~~This show and its fail at logic is driving me insane.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
